


Al Sah-him

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: “No, Mr Queen, I don’t want to kill you. I want you to give me an heir,” Ra’s says simply.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Oliver Queen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Al Sah-him

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I do actually have a rough idea for the story that this would be the prologue to. But for now I just have this so… hopefully you enjoy it. 
> 
> Also yeah this is part of basically the same universe as Rose is set in (but I made her survive a little longer like I had originally planned before I got lazy when writing it)

“No, Mr Queen, I don’t want to kill you. I want you to give me an heir,” Ra’s says simply.

“What?” Oliver doesn’t know how they got from Ra’s holding him and Diggle captive and having tried to kill Oliver to him wanting to have a child with him.

“Ra’s is a title greater than any one man,” Ra’s says before adding something in a language Oliver doesn’t understand.

“Am I supposed to understand what that means?” Ra’s surely knows all the languages Oliver speaks if he’s done enough research to decide he wants Oliver to be the mother to his heir.

“No. It’s from a dialect no longer spoken. Said to my mother by a man whose place I took, contemplating the same offer,” Ra’s explains. “And what it means is ‘The tale to be told begins thus.’”

Oliver doesn’t know what to say to that. It’s not every day one gets approached by the leader of a world-wide assassination ring about carrying his child. No, is the obvious response and Oliver is getting to that.

“I can tell you’re not certain,” Ra’s says, with an almost understanding smile. “Come with me.”

It’s not like Oliver has any choice about that, trapped in the middle of the demon’s den. So he follows Ra’s as he leads him through the league, showing off the skills of the assassins.

“All men seek guidance, a purpose, a means to live without pain. Those who journey here are given such an exchange for their fealty,” Ra’s explains as they walk.

“You mean they have to kill for you.” A league of assassins built on people trying to find meaning in life’s cruelty.

“No Mr Queen they have to die for me,” Ra’s says simply. “But first – we shall eat.”

Again Oliver must follow. He sits at the other side of the table from Ra’s but doesn’t pick up any of the food on offer. He doesn’t know if the reason his stomach is turning is fear of poisoning or uncertainty about the offer being placed on the table with the food.

“Is all of this supposed to impress me?” Oliver asks. And he means both the food and the tour.

“No. To inform you,” Ra’s says. “Surely men have branded you a murderer, a torturer. You see I would never shame you with such bluntness. Because I see it in your eyes. The struggle you have with your dual identity – Oliver Queen and the Arrow. Neither giving you what you crave.”

“But giving you an heir will?” It’s egotistical. Oliver had dealt with many alphas who think that him giving them a child will suddenly make his life make so much more sense. Will suddenly make him right and behaved and whatever.

He never went on a second date with any of them.

“Oliver Queen is an omega destined to be alone. He will never find an alpha that can handle him or give him the satisfaction he craves,” Ra’s explains.

“You don’t know me.”

“But I know the Arrow – Al Sah-Him will never be anything more than a vigilante for those whose lives you save at the risk of your own. Your city will turn on you. And your closest allies within the police department will call you a criminal. You will be scorned and hunted and then killed, dying as you begun your crusade. Alone. But here you will be loved and cherished. You will be the mother of a world-changing alpha, and, for many years share in their power.”

“Why me?” There are no-doubt omegas in the league. Why doesn’t Ra’s pick one of them to be the one to carry his heir?

“You are strong, capable, you survived my blade,” Ra’s says as he lifts the goblet, “and your womb has been proven.”

“What?” It is impossible. Nobody should know about it.

“She was to be an alpha you know,” Ra’s says after taking a drink. “I do apologise for digging her up, but I had to be sure. Don’t worry – we laid her to rest again and only took a scrape of her skin.”

“She didn’t survive.” Oliver had had to bury her barely months after she was born.

“Yes, and I am sorry. But she was strong before the illness took hold and he will be much less likely to fall ill in Nanda Parbat,” Ra’s says.

“I-” Oliver doesn’t know what to say to it.

“I know, this is not a decision you can make immediately. My own mother took two weeks before agreeing – the honour and duty is momentous. I will give you the time to come to terms with it. But do not take too long Mr Queen – it is your destiny that you carry the next Ra’s Al Ghul.”

* * *

“Ra’s-“ Thea needs the Lazarus pit. She needs to be healed. And as much as Ra’s Al Ghul is the one that gave her her near-fatal injuries he is also the one that has access to the solution to them.

“Hush,” Ra’s says, his hand coming to cup Oliver’s face. It feels so cool compared to Oliver’s warmed skin from his head. “Your sister will be safe once you have given me the chance to plant my seed in your womb.”

“I-” Oliver doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want another child from a person he doesn’t love. He doesn’t want his child to be destined to be a killer.

“You are a good brother. Agreeing to this to protect your sister,” Ra’s says as he runs his thumb along Oliver’s cheek. “You will be an excellent mother.”

“Please-” Please save Thea. Please let them both leave in safety.

“You do not need to beg, I will give you what you crave,” Ra’s says leaning forward to kiss Oliver. And it is what he wants right now but also isn’t. “And you will give me what I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat to me about things or generally see how my writing planning is going go check out my tumblr GoddessofRoyalty and my twitter Goddessofroyal


End file.
